Banjo-Kazooie
|Playlist = Jontron and Egoraptor play Banjo Kazooie! |Run = |Status = Quit |previous = Secret of Mana |next = New Super Mario Bros Wii }} Banjo-Kazooie is the seventh game played by Jon and Arin on Game Grumps, as well as a game featured in the Guest Grumps episode, Special Guest Grant Kirkhope. Playthrough Arin had never played the game before, and was supposed to play more often than Jon to experience the game. However, Jon took over to speed up progression of the game. Jon was determined to beat the game on Game Grumps. The game eventually went into a hiatus. At one of Arin's MAGFest 11 Q&A panels, he announced that he and Jon had plans to finish the game, with the first ever Game Grumps guest for the finale: the composer of Banjo-Kazooie, Grant Kirkhope. Their idea of the episode changed by the time they recorded it, and instead of focusing on beating Banjo-Kazooie, they played multiple games and made little progress on Banjo-Kazooie. However, with Jon leaving Game Grumps in June 2013, it is highly unlikely that the series will be completed. Episodes # Mountain out of a Molehill # Burp Integrity # Ego LIKES This Game # Who Farted? # Jon's Favorite Part # Kazooie's in a Backpack # Elado Man # Oh, Thanks Bottles # Dude, Gloop, Come Over! # I got yelled at by YouTube for that # Jontron is a Buttface # Kazoople # Alligators are Subtle # Egg on Fish # The Eyes of Snow # Folktale Fiasco # Wishwash Transformations # Aimless Antics # Gobi's Valley # MATCH THE BLOCKS # A-MAZE-ING # A New York Minute # John Candy :Featured in: Special Guest Grant Kirkhope Game information Banjo-Kazooie is a platform video game developed and published by Rare for the Nintendo 64 video game console. It was first released on June 29, 1998 in North America and on July 17, 1998 in Europe, and later re-released as an Xbox Live Arcade game for the Xbox 360 on December 3, 2008. Banjo-Kazooie is the first installment in the Banjo-Kazooie series, and chronicles the titular characters' encounter with series antagonist Gruntilda. The game's story focuses on Banjo and Kazooie's efforts to stop Gruntilda's plans to switch her beauty with Banjo's sister Tooty. The game features nine open levels where the player must complete a number of challenges like solving puzzles, jumping over obstacles, gathering objects, and defeating opponents. Banjo-Kazooie was under development for more than two and a half years and was originally intended to be an adventure game for the Super Nintendo Entertainment System. The game was a critical and commercial success, selling nearly two million copies in the United States and receiving aggregated scores of 92/100 and 92.38% from Metacritic and GameRankings respectively. The game was praised for its detailed graphics, immersive sound, and intricate level design. In 1999, it received two awards from the Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences: "Console Action Game of the Year" and "Outstanding Achievement in Art/Graphics". The critical and commercial success of Banjo-Kazooie led to the release of a sequel, Banjo-Tooie, which was also developed by Rare for the Nintendo 64. Banjo-Kazooie is a single-player platform game in which the player controls the protagonists Banjo and Kazooie. The game is split into nine open levels where the player must gather musical notes and jigsaw pieces, or "Jiggies", in order to progress. Players transit from one level to another through Gruntilda's lair, which acts as the game's central overworld. Jiggies allow the player to complete jigsaw puzzles which open doors to new levels, while musical notes grant players access to new inner sections of the overworld. Like Super Mario 64, the gameplay is designed in a way that is very nonlinear, since players are not forced to collect all the Jiggies and all the musical notes of one particular level to proceed through the next one. It is also possible to skip certain levels as long as the player has enough of these items to reach a farther one. }} Trivia * At its time, this was the series with the highest episode count from October 13, 2012 (surpassing Pokémon Emerald Version's 20 episode count) to December 11, 2012 (when it was surpassed by Sonic '06, finishing with 108 episodes, making it the series with the highest episode count as of 2014. As Game Grumps became a continuing series, many other games have also surpassed or tied Banjo's 23 episode count). *This game is one of several games that have over 20 episodes on Game Grumps. *As the Game Grumps never finished the game, Grant Kirkhope challenged Jon on August 23th, 2014 to beat Banjo Kazooie to prove that he "have a chance". Jon accepted the challenge the same day and on September 28th he did it in a live stream for charity with Grant as a guest commentator. Category:Games Category:N64 Games Category:Rare Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Platformer Games Category:Action-adventure Games Category:Game Grumps Games Category:Guest Grumps Games